Gossip Girl LA
by devon huebner
Summary: Gossip girl was getting close to being found out and was heading away to collage in LA but once arriving, she discovers a new persona; T. the truth telling blogger that attacks celebrities and wannabe's alike. Will she be caught or just ruin more lives?


Everyone wants to be a star, but the path to becoming a star isn't exactly an easy route. You have the "in crowd" full of people who are constantly surrounded by the press, like Lindsay lohan You have the "ex's" who are full of old time stars desperate for attention…. Think of Heidi Montag from the hills. You have the "wannabe's" who hang out with the in crowd, trying to steal their press, and then you have the outsiders, which is anyone who isn't famous. Ocassionally there is someone who pops out of nowhere and follows it all, like Perez Hilton, or gossip girl. Well my name is T. short for Truth, and this is my blog, and the stories on it are harsh and true, if you don't like it, you can kiss my ass.

LOVE T.

Being raised in the center of L.A. surrounded by the "in crowd" constantly, most people would want to fit in and not shop at vintage thrift stores on the east side of L.A., this is what Sofia would do. Sofia had two parents who managed a lot of celebrities, such as Kim Kardashian, Paris Hilton, Lindsay Lohan, Kanye West, and more. Of course Sofia had met them all and they had been very polite to her, but from what she saw, they were just empty shells, but on the outside filled with a perfect image to everyone else. Sofia's ears were blasting with the musical tunes of Lady gaga as she walked down Main Street, heading to east L.A. every now and then there would be a whistle at her but she never heard it. Her clothing was vintage but with a modern twist. She was wearing lace boots that rolled down like the sleeve of a shirt, and were a silver gray color. She was wearing tights with a cranberry red floral design that lead up into her eggshell white dress with rose red and pink flowers across her skirt, her tank top was rather loose and long and was embodied with a false pearl necklace across the neckline. Sofia had dirty blonde hair that was almost shoulder length curled into a wild main, she always straightened her bangs and pinned them back to the top of her head, and was one of the few pale people on the west coast. Her skin was almost pore less and perfect aside from how rosy her checks were compared to her ghost white skin. As she reached the intersection she needed to turn on, she checked for traffic both ways and rushed across, knocking somebody's shoulders by accident. Without looking she turned and said "Sorry!" and kept walking. Now heading onto South Main Street. Little did Sofia notice that the person she bumped into was a new actor Landon Salvatore who was working on a new role in the next summer's blockbuster. Without ever landing a role, he already had buzz about him all over the Internet and had broken 1,000,000 followers on twitter. He was drop dead gorgeous, with a chiseled stomach and lean arms and a hollowed face he was every girls desire. He leaned over and picked up Sofia's blue phone off the middle off the street and a car honked at him. He looked up with his bright blue eyes looking into the drivers seat, the girl I the car smiled and waved. Landon looked back and saw Sofia walking down the road. He quickly turned back and began heading her way, he then looked at himself. He wasn't ready to give a beautiful girl her phone looking like he did. He turned to his left and looked at himself in the shop window. He was wearing gray sweatpants with white jogging shoes and a sweat soaked navy blue tank top. He put her phone in his pocket and began jogging back the way he came. But not before the girl in her car snagged a picture of him.

SPOTTED: Little Landon Looking Luscious as he goes for a run. He's single ladies. Go get him -Love T

Sofia moved clothing along all the racks looking at a majority of ugly clothes until she found a gorgeous red dress she had to try on. She looked at the tag. _Dior. _Whoever put this on the rack must have not noticed it was a designer. She went to the changing room and tried it on. Once she emerged, she looked in the mirror. The dress was strapless, with stretch satin that was draped and knee-long; the bottom was decorative lacing of a blood red gorgeous color that flattered her skin tone. She did a 360 in the mirror and smiled. She took the dress off. Of course she had nowhere to wear it but it was only 14 dollars. As Sofia changed back, she migrated to the small stores cash register. The store was bright from the florescent lighting and smelt like must from all the recycled clothes. She waited behind an old woman who slowly unloaded her cart and checked out, the beeping of the scanning objects made Sofia remember she hadn't checked her phone in a while. Sofia dug into her pocket only to find it empty. "What the?" Sofia cried out. The cashier looked at her. His eyes were a turtle green and his skin was very toned, his hair was cut in a long emo style but was slicked back into a vintage Costello look, his earrings were large plugs, maybe 0's. He finished checking out the woman as Sofia panicked. She moved up in line and put her dress on the counter. "Please give me a second I think I lost my phone." Sofia whined. The guy smiled with perfect teeth and nodded. "Alright… this is a nice Dior dress, I'm surprised you found it here" he complimented. Sofia looked up. "You know designer?" Sofia asked.

"Everyone who wants to be in the in crowd does" He smiled.

"Well, I just know who Dior is because of my parents, I don't want to be part of any crowd full of empty shells" Sofia smiled. She handed over her money and he put the dress into a bag. "Who are your parents?" He asked. Sofia blushed and looked at him as he deposited the money. "Adam and Diana Kingsley…." Sofia smiled. The guys jaw dropped. "Oh my god! Your parents are the Kinsley's!" he gasped. Sofia felt rather embarrassed. "wait, if your parents are the Kingsley's why are you shopping here?" he asked. Sofia looked up and picked up her bag. A line was beginning to form. "I like to keep a low profile, but if you find my phone can you call me at this number?" Sofia asked. She grabbed a pen of the counter and ripped her receipt and wrote her parents number on it then gave it to the guy. "Sure." He smiled. Sofia left the store. The guy began checking out the next person in line but admired Sofia as she walked away.

SPOTTED: Landon Salvatore heading into east L.A. and to the Kingsley's. What's he doing there? A new manager? Or a new girl? LOVE T.

Landon trotted up the large staircase from the road up to the Kingsley's house in his bright blue neon sneakers. As he knocked on the door, her brushed his White dress shirt. He looked at his reflection in the window. After a few seconds Sofia's mom Diana opened the door and let out a large, fake, botox smile. Landon gave a crooked smile back. "Well hello Landon! Are you here because you need a new manager? Adam and I would do super!" Diana smiled. Landon scratched his rugged brown hair. "Actually, I'm here to see your daughter?" Landon asked, half expecting Sofia not to be home. Diana's smile turned into a frown. "Hang on." She said. She closed the door and Landon made a slight _did that really just happen? _Chuckle. Sofia opened the door; she looked the same only her hair was now tied back into a small ponytail. She smiled and then immediately blushed. It wasn't everyday a cute boy came to Sofia's house. "Hi… um, I think this is yours." Landon smiled. He handed Sofia her blue phone and she smiled and grabbed it. "Oh! You're a lifesaver! Wait, how did you know it was mine?" Sofia asked. She gripped the phone with her life; afraid she may lose it again. Landon smiled and looked her in her gray eyes. "Your mom wasn't saved as mom, it was Diana Kingsley. I'm an actor, of course I know Diana and Adam Kingsley." Landon smiled. Sofia looked at Landon curiously as she became awe struck. "Wait…. You're an actor?" Sofia asked. This time it was Landon's turn to look at her confused. "You don't know me? Landon Salvatore? Hey that rhymed!" Landon joked. Sofia looked him up and down. "Sorry I can't say I have. Well, thanks for returning my phone, but it's almost dinner and I should probably finish my homework." Sofia smiled. She felt extremely uncomfortable associating with the "in crowd". Landon grabbed her arm as she began to turn to the door and turned her around again. "Wait, I'm going to this party, and I don't have a date…. And I know this is weird, but do you maybe want to come with me?" Landon asked. Sofia felt like she was dreaming. Boring, normal artistic Sofia Kingsley was just asked to attend a Hollywood party. "I have nothing to wear," Sofia lied. As exciting as it was to be invited to a party, she didn't want to get involved in the drama and lies of the hollow shelled people, although, Landon seemed different, almost like fame hadn't changed him. Sofia looked around for paparazzi; there were none so she figured he wasn't that famous. SHE WAS WRONG. "Wait! I just got this beautiful red dress!" Sofia remarked. Landon smiled. "Great!" he replied. Sofia opened the door and gestured him in. Sofia's house was a large house filled with hundreds or art paintings and sculptures just in the lobby. Sofia rushed up the stairs right away. "Be right back!" Sofia smiled. Her house was like a house that Landon would live in.

SPOTTED: Kaci Curtis throwing the party of the century, gourmet catering, thousands of guests, a rented mansion, some of the attendees are Paris Hilton, Joel Madden, Neil Patrick Harris, Britney Spears, Will Smith, and Landon Salvatore. But Landon may have a new girl. Landon arrived to the party late with a young blonde in a gorgeous Dior dress. Who is she? And why have I never heard of her. I Expect Tips. Keep your eyes out! LOVE T.

"Kaci!" Landon smiled. Kaci turned. He was defiantly a hollow as far as Sofia could see. The loud bass of the party music made it hard to talk. The music was mostly mainstream pop artist who were attending the party. Kaci was gorgeous, he hadn't been doing much work recently but has been staying in the "In crowd" by throwing huge parties like this. Kaci was tall, maybe almost a staggering six-foot with black curly hair that was short and trimmed properly. His biceps were budging from his already to small shirt. He was wearing a black swimsuit with assorted color strips across it vertically and a matching shirt, it was like he looked like a broken human strobe light. Landon and Kaci did a bro hug. Kaci's eyes were drawn to Sofia; she had changed into a pair of her mom's vintage black pumps and the Dior dress and flipped all her hair over to the left, trying to impersonate the current in style. One thing Sofia forgot was make up which made her seem dull compared to other girls at the party who looked like clowns. "Who is this girl?" Kaci asked with a bit of seductiveness in his voice. Sofia felt really shy and intimidated as Kaci crept toward her. She glanced around the party. The large pool harbored at least sixty people and there were bodyguard everywhere, there was also a lot of alcohol. The mansion was beautiful, probably a little bit bigger than Sofia's. "This is my beautiful date Sofia Kingsley" Landon introduced. Sofia held out her hand. "Honey, that's not how we greet, I'm Kaci Curtis." Kaci smiled. Sofia looked at Landon and when she turned back to Kaci, he was hugging her but used it as an excuse to group her ass. "HEY!" Sofia yelled. She shoved him off. "See you guys later, enjoy the party" Kaci smiled. Sofia looked at Landon who was laughing. "That's not funny, that was sexual harassment!" Sofia whined.

"Sofia, he does that to everyone, he's Kaci." Landon laughed. Landon led Sofia to one of the several bar's around the mansion, this one happened to be inside the kitchen, it was stocked with more booze than a real bar had. "Can I get two tango Scotch's?" Landon asked. Sofia looked at him and in a second, two large drinks full of scotch rest in front of them. Sofia could smell the burning alcohol. "I don't drink; I'm only 17" Sofia said trying to be polite. Landon looked at her. "WHAT! I thought you were my age, like 19 or 20!" Landon gasped. Sofia blushed and shook her head. "Anything else you need to tell me Miss secret?" Landon half joked half asked. Sofia thought for a second.

"I attend L.A. Public High School" Sofia smiled. Landon laughed, thinking she was joking but then became very serious just as a girl vomited on the floor. "Let's go outside" Landon said. The two departed and headed outside to join the party. "So your seriously a high school student?" Landon asked. Sofia nodded.

As the party went on Sofia told Landon all about herself, but not willingly, he asked, it was like he was the only boy she had ever met who was good at listening. Landon also convinced Sofia to take two shots, which were extremely strong. She was already feeling woozy, but kept it together and stayed calm. As the two left the party, someone snapped a picture of Sofia looking like she had been trashed, even though she hadn't.

SPOTTED: the mystery girl with Landon Salvatore is none other than daughter of Diana and Adam Kingsley. Her name is Sofia, she was Landon's date and as of right now, they are assumed to be dating. Look at that blonde slut's hair. Someone's been hitting the booze way to hard. I think Landon should get a new girl, someone who probably doesn't have ceiling eyes. LOVE T

Landon walked Sofia up to her door where she stumbled on the final step and laughed. The porch was lit by just the outside light and created almost a candle lit light. "You know, I had a lot of fun, I really like you could I get your number?" Landon asked. Sofia felt overwhelmed with excitement. She gave it to him. Landon began to turn away. "I really like you, do I get a goodbye?" Sofia asked. Landon turned around and smiled at her, 'Bye Sofia" he laughed. She was serious for a second. "Kaci says hello with a grope, I say goodbye like this" Sofia smiled. She leaned in and gave Landon a light kiss the lasted for a good minute as their jaws opened and closed in unison, they finished and Sofia walked inside, looking back at Landon and biting her lip. _That was hot _Sofia thought.

When the morning arose, Sofia's head was pounding and all she remembered was kissing Landon, which was completely out of character, and she did NOT want to get involved with someone like him. Someone who's always partying. Sofia wondered why she was awake, it was Sunday. The it rang; her home phone rang from out in the hall. "UGH!" Sofia groaned. She got out of her bed and marched across the shag rug into the hall and picked up the vintage red telephone and held it against her crinkly hair. "Hello?" Sofia asked.

"Hi is this Sofia Kingsley?" someone asked. Sofia got slightly confused. "Yes?" Sofia replied with a slight hesitation.

"Hi it's Donny from Thrift. I didn't find your phone but. I did find a free coffee coupon and was wondering if you wanted to go get it with me?" Donny asked. Sofia twirled her hair and felt flattered, Donny was kind of cute. "Sure, what time?" Sofia asked. There was a silent moment and Sofia browsed the second floor of her house, it appeared no one was home. "How about in fifteen?" Donny asked. Sofia looked at herself in a large crescent moon shaped mirror in the hall. "Sure" Sofia smiled. She hung up and ran to do her hair; she decided to keep the dress on.

SPOTTED: Sofia Kingsley, the wannabe going out with an average boy. Be careful Landon, your girl could be playing both sides of the fence, maybe you should boot her right back over to the nobody side.

Alyssa brushed back her straight orange colored hair, which was layered off and cut down in somewhat of a Britney spears styled hair. She looked at herself in the mirror; her style was especially she today. A long yellow sundress, which at the bottom was trimmed with a light brown color. She looked perfect today and smiled contently. She looked in the mirror at the time, it was almost 3:00. She hurried out of her large dressing room out into the vast warehouse, which had been reconstructed into a jungle. The movie set for the new Anaconda was large, Alyssa looked around and headed into the area where shooting began. The warehouse looked like a real jungle, with leafs made out of recycled material and even fog lingering inside the dense forest, however the warehouse reeked like sawdust and metal. She smiled when she saw a few of her cast mates. She spotted the director and approached him kindly. "Hey Mr. Pena. Can I leave a little bit early? I have another meeting" Alyssa smiled. The director looked at her with angry regretful eyes. "You do realize after this, if you don't get into music like your trying, you could be a wash up?" Mr. Pena replied. His brown eyes studied her flustered face. Alyssa nodded. Alyssa was beginning to leave film and enter music, but was having trouble booking films considering she would always leave the set. "Fine, just be back to finish the final scenes" The director smiled kindly. He was over lenient with Alyssa but she was extremely grateful for it. Alyssa dashed off to film the fight scene between her and Landon. "Action!" Mr. Pena yelled. Alyssa walked slowly through the artificial forest acting terrified, there was a loud creek and she spun around and gasped. Landon was there. "Donna!" Landon yelled. Alyssa's character in the movie was named Donna; she was playing a crazed killer who took off into the woods. Landon was her boyfriend in the film named Matt. Alyssa screamed and jumped on top of Landon, causing him to spin brutally to the ground. "Donna Stop!" Landon yelled.

"Never!" Alyssa screamed in reply, the two wrestled for a moment before the director called cut. The two left the set and were replaced with stunt doubles. Alyssa pulled her hair back in a ponytail and put on her jacket over her ruined shirt. Landon smiled at her. "Leaving already?" he asked.

"Yea, I have a meeting about my first gig. So what's this I hear about you with Sofia Kingsley?" Alyssa asked. Alyssa was secretly a little jealous because what girl in their right mind didn't want Landon Salvatore. "You know, I really don't know. I think we are together but I can't say for sure" Landon replied. Alyssa rolled her eyes as she buttoned up the top wooden button of her coat. "I'll be back in about half an hour bye Landon" Alyssa smiled. She walked out of the studio with grace and into the busy life of downtown LA in midday. A limo picked her up and as she drove in the limo she called her agent, Diana Kingsley, who was going to meet her at the recording studio. "Hello, Diana are you on your way?" Alyssa asked.

"Oh honey, I may be a little late, my daughter is having boy issues, but I assure you I will be there" Diana replied. Alyssa rolled her eyes and hung up. _I deserve a better manager, I'm an A lister. _Alyssa thought.

Diana looked at Sofia and her straggled blonde hair and sweat pants. "Listen honey, come with me, I have an appointment but we can talk on the way." Diana said as she put on her last layer of lip-gloss. Her lips were covered in a dark red lipstick, which complimented her black hair that was pulled back in a bun very professionally. Sofia looked at her. "Mom, I don't want to talk about it. It was one kiss," Sofia said.

"I wasn't asking, now get in the car," Diana ordered. Sofia rolled her eyes and walked outside and slammed the large door behind her. Diana followed right as Sofia entered the back seat of the hummer.

"So Alyssa why don't you sing a part of one of your songs" A producer said. The room was closed and small, Alyssa stood in front of a small microphone that hooked up through the wall, Her first recording studio session. Alyssa cleared her throat and looked through the glass at the producer and she put on a pair of headphones. "I know I'm me, you can't see, what I have underneath. Am I real, I'm I fake, grab a feel, give or take" Alyssa sang very quickly and loudly. The producer cringed a little. "Ok Alyssa, I hate to say this but, you have no singing ability, and that was a horribly written song." The producer said. Right as Alyssa felt attacked, Diana marched in the door with Sofia by her side.

SPOTTED: Sofia, the catch of the week, in a studio with Alyssa Seib. Could Alyssa and Sofia be having a showdown about the whole Landon situation? Details up later guys. LOVE, T

Kaci glanced around his empty mansion and smiles his maids cleaned up the remainder of his kegger party that landed a number one spot on every single "Hollywood hit party spot" blog on the Internet. Kaci sat down at his dining table and felt the emptiness hit his chest like a ton of bricks. He immediately jumped up and grabbed his wallet off the counter and swooped back his black curly hair. "Be back later I'm going shopping," Kaci yelled to his maids. Kaci walked out of the large vacant gold and white mansion, hoping to leave his empty feeling far behind. He plucked his cell phone from his pant's pocket and dialed up the limo driver. The sun raged down from the sky above and the palm trees were still, no breezes in LA today. Kaci spotted the long black limo pulling up, as he got in, he put on his Dolce and Gabbona sunglasses and rested his head against the window, staring out at his large front yard water fountain and amazing garden, which was actually rented out for weddings in summer. "Take me to Brooke Hills," Kaci sighed. The limo pulled away from the enormous mansion and Kaci believed he left the empty feeling behind.

"So your Sofia?" Alyssa asked as she eyed up Sofia. Alyssa made a snarled face of disgust. "Yes I am" Sofia shot back. Sofia was not ready to back down, even to an A-lister. "Well I don't understand why Landon's been talking about you so much, I don't really see much" Alyssa fired. Sofia clenched her fist. "Calm down Sofia. Now, Alyssa what's wrong?" Diana asked as she looked around the room full of producers and music writers. The room was small and cramped. Alyssa pointed to the producers. "These people are telling me that I can't sing and my music is horrible!" Alyssa whined. Sofia rolled her eyes. Diana turned to the lead producer in front of the boards. "Is this true?" Diana asked. The producer shrugged. "Well, yeah this girl is horrible" The producer said.

"Listen, I didn't buy studio time to have it wasted by criticism and by the end of this session I want a finished song, weather the vocals are good or bad, we're paying for this so you just work your magic on her and let it finish that way." Diana snapped. Sofia looked at her mom in wonder, she never saw her in attack mode. Alyssa smiled. "Ok can I start recording again?" Alyssa asked. The producer looked at her with a fearful eye and nodded. "Thanks Diana!" Alyssa smiled. She turned around and her beautiful orange hair swung with her as she stepped into the small padded recording studio.

Donny hung a sweater onto the rack at his work. He sighed and looked once again around the thrift store trying to find Sofia. Donny's phone vibrated and he slyly pulled it from his pocket and opened it to an update from T. his jaw dropped as he scrolled down the message and saw Sofia and Landon together. He shut his phone and threw it back in his pocket. "SHIT" Donny sighed. He slammed his head against the clothing rack. Donny was slightly hoping for Sofia to come in so they could get together more and Donny could use her to get to her mom but now that she was with Landon, it wasn't going to happen. Donny finished hanging up the rest of the ugly clothes. As Donny turned to go on break, a cute girl of about five feet stood in his way. She was short with long brown hair that went down to her waist and one long stripe of blonde on the left side of her hair. She smiled at him, having to look up. "Hi, I was wondering if this dress looked good?" the girl asked. She pulled all her hair onto one side of her and spun in a short blue dress. It didn't fit her but she seemed to pull it off. "Yea, sure" Donny said. He moved past her. The girl frowned and sighed. She played with the stomach of the dress a little bit then walked back to the changing room.

Sofia Emerges

"Well are you going to date the poor boy?" Diana asked at the dinner table. Sofia twirled her spaghetti and slurped it up. Diana shuttered. "Ugh, sweetie don't do that, it's so middle class" Diana said. Sofia looked at her mom. "Where's Dad?" she asked.

"He had a late business meeting with Ne-Yo" Diana replied. Sofia sighed and put down her fork. "I don't know. Landon seems real but I don't want to get swept up in the whole Hollywood thing, I don't want to become one of the hollows" Sofia replied. Diana nodded and looked at Sofia as she played with her pearl necklace. "Well honey, I think, Dating Landon Salvatore is a great thing for you. He's a sweet young man, and has plenty of money to provide for you." Diana smiled. Sofia looked at her mom with a look of disgust. "See mom, I don't want to be a trophy wife like you." Sofia shot back. She scooted her chair back and left the room in anger. "SOFIA!" Diana yelled. Sofia rushed up stairs and jumped onto her queen size bed. Her room was her sanctuary it was her place of peace where no one could ever bother her. Her parents were forbidden from entering it. The walls were draped with fancy black velvet over a dark cherry red wall color. And her bed was a spread of black white and red with a million pillows and off in the corner was the door to her closet, which was a walk in that was only about ¼ in use. Sofia picked up her phone and looked at Landon's number. Landon Salvatore, the boy a million girls would kill for, she had his number, and Sofia clicked the contact number and deleted it. "Goodbye Landon" Sofia smiled. Sofia scrolled two people up to Kristy her best friend and called her. The two had so much to catch up on. Kristy was just like Sofia in the fact that she was tall, slender and blonde, almost a bombshell. Kristy was the naughty one of the two of them and Sofia's mom often told her to avoid Kristy but since preschool the two had been inseparable. Kristy was almost a bit selfish at times, but she's never afraid to voice her opinions, which is what keeps Sofia around. Kristy Is as real as they come. "Hello?" Kristy said in her nasally tone.

"Hey, do you maybe want to go to the mall?" Sofia asked. There was a moment of silence and then a giggle. "Yea, now?" Kristy asked.

"Yea, I can be over there in like five minutes" Sofia replied.

"Sounds good" Kristy said. She hung up the phone and there was a click on Sofia's end. Sofia stood up and looked in the mirror, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. She looked OK, but not great, but it was just a trip to the mall with her best friend right?

**SPOTTED**: Kaci Curtis, shopping with tears in his eyes. Avoiding something are we? Or just having a good day where you love everything? I'm guessing it's the first one. Why the long face Kaci? - LOVE T

Alyssa strutted down the street along side two of her closest friends, who were really just two wannabe's who worshiped Alyssa since she began working with Landon. "So then me and her were ready to throw down, and I was all like Ugh god your such a bitch, and she's all like No you're a bitch, and her mom was like stop it and then sided with me, ugh she's totally retarded. I don't know why Landon likes her. One of the follower's phones beeped and she lifted her sunglasses and looked at the phone and stopped dead in her tracks in the LA heat. "Oh-Em-Gee, Lissy! Look At Truths page!" the girl cried out. Alyssa sighed and lifted up her silver Dior sunglasses and pulled out her iphone 4 and opened a text alert from T. "Spotted, Kaci Curtis having a new girl for a new day, looks like the long face is about to become a happy face?" Alyssa read. Alyssa rolled her eyes and looked at the wannabe girl who had dimwitted eyes and blonde hair with brown roots. "So what?" Alyssa asked.

"What about the-" the girl started.

"We promised never to speak of that!" Alyssa yelled. She clenched her Phone and raised a hand as if to hit the girl. But she didn't, she just needed to show control. Alyssa's face had turned as red as her hair as she yelled at the wannabe. The other one looked lost and stood of by the side, holding her coffee and clutching her purse in the other hand.

"How am I supposed to believe that you, Sofia Kingsley met Landon Salvatore? THE Landon Salvatore. The one that I constantly m- well. Yea." Kristy said as she pulled into the mall's parking lot. The Mall seemed to be rather slow today aside from one half of the parking lot, which was filled with cars probably from the valley. "I don't know but I did and it was weird, it was like…. He's normal and not a star" Sofia replied with a blank stare from the passenger seat. Kristy roughly parked over two spaces. "Opps…eh whatever" Kristy said. She took the keys out of ignition and looked at Sofia. Kristy's eyes were glowing with the tint of blue like they are when she gets bored. "hey, whatever let's go shopping bitch" Kristy smiled. Kristy and Sofia got out of the car and walked across the hot pavement into the large mall, which on the inside was completely finished with white gold and marble. The mall was beautiful and two girls walked past and looked at Sofia as she entered. "That was bizarre" Sofia whispered. The two entered a sunglass store that Kristy adored. Kristy looked glamed up in her White halter-top and dress jeans with large black stilettos and her long blonde hair was curled perfectly. And Sofia was, Sofia, just doing her own thing. As the two shopped around the mall, they noticed more people had been staring at them. The two stopped and got frozen yogurt and sat in an exclusive booth in the food court. "Ok so I have to ask, why have you not bought anything yet?" Kristy asked. Sofia shrugged and dug her spoon in to the creamy light red dessert and shoveled it into her mouth. When Sofia looked up she spotted Kaci rounded the corner and tried to dodge eye contact but Kaci spotted her and began heading her way. Sofia swallowed her yogurt quickly. "Hey maybe we should go" Sofia suggested. As Sofia got ready to Kaci jumped into the booth's smooth leather seat and wrapped his arm around Kristy who didn't seem opposed to it. "Well Sofia, long time no see" Kaci smiled. He looked at Kristy and she smiled and eyed him up and he did the same to her. "Kaci Curtis" he smiled. "Ugh, Why are you here Kaci?" Sofia asked in an angry tone. Kristy turned and looked at Sofia. "Oh it's ok, I didn't know you were friends with Sofia" Kristy smiled as she flipped her head back to Kaci. He nodded. "Well in fact she's sort of seeing one of my friends, Landon Salvatore." Kaci smiled. Kristy's jaw dropped. "We aren't dating!" Sofia shot back.

"Well you two seem to have something going on" kaci sighed in a monotone voice. He played with Kristy's hair. "You really are beautiful" Kaci complimented. Kristy blushed. "Thanks, your pretty sexy yourself" Kristy smiled. She rubbed her leg up against Kaci's and seemed to be doing him with her eyes. Sofia rolled her eyes. "Ugh vomit. I'm going to shop around, call me when you get bored with this pig" Sofia said. Sofia stood up revealing her long legs and Kaci eyed her up but returned quickly to Kristy. "I didn't even get a name yet from you" Kaci smiled. Kristy leaned foreword and put her arms on his shoulders and moved her head directly next to his. "Do you need one?" Kristy whispered seductively.

Sofia walked into a small store that had recycled clothes and was surprised to see a few people she knew in there. She turned to leave but they saw her. "Oh my god Sofia!" they cheered. They were a group of underclassman girls who wanted desperately to try to get exposed to the Hollywood night life parties. Sofia turned and looked down at them, there were three of them, almost clones of each other. All blonde hair, big boobs, and matching pink T-shirts. "oh my god your with Landon?" one of the girls asked.

"Tell us about him!" Another asked.

"Guys, I'm not dating Landon we're just friends." Sofia replied in an irritated voice. Sofia turned to leave the store and saw Kristy with Kaci. "hey, Um Sofia I think I'm going to go hang out with Kaci for a while" Kristy smiled. Sofia rolled her eyes and brushed past her.

Landon finished shooting the final scenes for the movie as Alyssa showed up late and Landon brushed past her to his dressing room, the cold shoulder hurt the way it iced the air and the left side of Alyssa. The director glared at Alyssa who had changed clothes and picked up coffee. Alyssa looked at the director and sighed. "I know I'm sorry I got caught up in traffic and had to walk and then I ruined my shoes and had to buy new ones and-" Alyssa was cut off.

"it's Ok, we're recasting you, good luck trying to find a job after this" The director said.

"WHAT? How can you recast me when your almost done with the whole movie?" Alyssa shouted.

"well your only in the beginning and the end of the movie so we will recast Tommorow and then shoot the scenes your in" The director replied. he spun his chair 180 so that his back was to her. Alyssa dropped her coffee on the floor of the set and pulled out her Phone.

Uh Oh, Trouble For Alyssa, it appears the starlet is now a shooting star, Alyssa Seib has been cut from the New movie _Raging _and is being recast Tommorow, were all just DYING to see who replaces her. – Love T


End file.
